Goddess of Gardening
by Danish Ranger
Summary: A very light and fluffy CosmoxCream drabble. Featuring a Cosmo who can telepathically communiate with plants!


Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright to Cream, Cosmo, Vanilla or Cheese, and quite frankly, don't really want to.

* * *

Goddess of Gardening

Out in the vegetable garden Vanilla kept round the back of her and Cream's house, Cream pottered happily about casting handfuls of seeds over a bare patch of soil Vanilla had recently harvested carrots from. As always, Cream's pet chao Cheese was doing what he could to help. This time around he'd been charged with holding the bowl of seeds Cream was taking handfuls from. They always had made a good team.

"There. Done," stated Cream as she scattered the last handful, exchanging happy smiles with her beaming chao. Looking about the garden for a moment, another of the various things the rabbit's mother had asked her to do sprang to mind; watering the newly-planted flowers.

Sauntering over to the coiled hosepipe and tap, Cream located the nozzle and heaved at it until she freed enough to reach the flowerbed. She gave Cheese a nod, who momentarily struggled with the tap but soon overcame the rust, opening up the water flow. Ever-careful, Cream began to tentatively sprinkle the young shoots with extra care. However, as with most kids her age, keeping her stomach full came first and foremost, and as soon as Vanilla called "Cream! Lunch!" from the kitchen, the young rabbit absentmindedly tossed the hosepipe aside and darted back to the house.

Anxious to keep up with his owner, a panicked Cheese abandoned the tap without first cutting off the flow of water. To make matters worse, the thrown hosepipe had landed directly in the centre of the flowerbed, and what with the relentless flow of water drenching the soil, the flimsy roots the flowers have grown would soon be washed away. This was when something happened that would have Cream believing in miracles for the rest of her life.

Out for a casual stroll to escape the stuffy confines of Tails' workshop, Cosmo hummed a random tune to herself as she walked through a grove of sycamores. Stopping under the overhanging bough of a particular tree, the seedrian opened up a mind channel with it, just to see how things were with it. It was during her conversation with this aged sycamore that she heard the faint calls of distress, saying something like "mere frowning, mere frowning!". Urged by the tree to go see what it was, Cosmo bid farewell to the sycamore as she ran in the direction she assumed the calls had come from.

Negotiating her way through a thicket of tall grass, the seedrian found the source of the cries; seedlings planted in a bed that was on the verge of flooding. Driven by a desire to save life, Cosmo wasted no time in removing the hosepipe and inserting her foot into the soil, draining it of any excess water. Afterward, she injected a miniscule amount of her life-force into the soil, accelerating the seedlings' growth and thereby saving there lives.

As soon as Cream had washed the lunch dishes as per Vanilla's instructions, she skipped back outside toward the vegetable garden, followed by Cheese. Any casual bystander would've thought Christmas had come early to Mobius at the amount Cream's already-cheery features lit up as she set eyes on the scene before her. Courtesy of Cosmo, the seedlings had bloomed into rose bushes, and the sweet scent of the flowers filled the garden's air.

As the rabbit tottered about, gaping in awe at the stunning host of flowers, she accidentally bumped into Cosmo, who was standing admiring her own work. Still speechless but knowing full-well the seedrian was responsible for creating this floral paradise, Cream literally threw arms round Cosmo, practically squeezing the life out of her. Startled at first, she eventually returned, smirking to herself as she watched Cheese gleefully dance about the roses.

* * *

Not exactly a classic example of a first shoujo-ai fic, but there ya' go. Please have a read and review accordingly. Flames accepted. 


End file.
